


Lightning Strikes Twice

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Only one line and that's it, Thunderstorms, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam gets caught out in a thunderstorm. He's not the only one out there.





	Lightning Strikes Twice

**Author's Note:**

> There was a thunderstorm earlier and I had Feelings, so this happened.

Lightning flashes in the sky, bright and sharp. The thunder rolls in not long after, low and threatening. It's a sign, a warning, that Liam shouldn't be outside. He knows this, would much rather be inside. The storm came seemingly out of nowhere, yet it doesn't appear to be letting up any time soon.

Theoretically he could make a run for it through the rain and go back to his grandmother's house, only he's not certain he would end up back at the right place. He's only been in town for two days, is staying with his grandma while his parents finally, finally go on the honeymoon they've been talking about for years. There's also the fact that the tree he's sheltering under is keeping him relatively dry and he doesn't really want to get wet if he can help it.

The park had quite a few people at it but they all scattered when the skies opened up. The sound of the rain would almost be soothing if not for the fact he's actually outside in it.

Another flash of lightning, brighter than before, there and gone before he can blink. The following thunder seems louder, more ominous.

That's when Liam sees him. The boy out in the park.

He's completely unequipped for the rain, just like Liam. Only he's not running for shelter, or even looking like it bothers him. His shorts and tank top are completely drenched, his blond hair is plastered to his forehead as he looks up at the sky. And then he notices Liam.

He walks over slowly, evidently not in any rush to get out of the rain. When he gets close enough, Liam shuffles over to try and make room for them both underneath the tree.

"Trees attract lightning, y'know," the boy says, but he stands in the space Liam made anyway. Liam looks up at the sky warily, distrustful of the storm clouds. "You get stuck outside?"

"What gave it away?" Liam rolls his eyes. Another flash illuminates the sky and he's very much questioning his life choices. The other boy doesn't seem concerned.

"You want a list?" the boy asks, his blue eyes mischievous and bright like the sky. "I'm Garrett, by the way."

"Liam. So what're you doing out here then? You don't look stuck. Or bothered at all, actually."

“My therapist says I need to live in the present more,” Garrett shrugs. Liam's eyes are drawn to the scars on Garrett's upper arms. He forces himself to look away but he knows Garrett saw him looking. “Also thunderstorms are cool, so there’s that.”

Liam snorts. “So, what, you just decided to come outside in the middle of a storm?”

"Basically, yeah. The rain feels nice, I'm talking to a cute boy, it's looking like a pretty good decision so far."

Garrett says it so nonchalantly that for a second Liam's not sure if he's being serious or not. He blushes though when he finds nothing but sincerity on his face.

The wind changes direction, blowing rain into the dry spot they're sheltering in. Liam groans and covers his face with his arm, not enjoying the rain soaking him. Garrett just laughs and moves back out into the downpour, getting freshly drenched.

"Come on, it feels good," Garrett smiles - or beams, rather - and holds out a hand for Liam to take. He's just far enough away that Liam will need to go right out into the storm to take it. His smile and attitude are almost infectious. Liam deliberates for a moment longer, but he's already made up his mind.

"Fuck it," he mutters, stepping out of the shelter and taking Garrett's hand. The rain is warm against his skin, hitting him with an almost bruising force; he half expects to wake up black and blue in the morning. It doesn't matter though, Garrett's smile makes it worth it.

"Come on!" Garrett calls, breaking into a run and tugging Liam after him. He doesn't seem to have any particular destination in mind, they just run around the park until they're laughing and breathless, skidding and almost slipping a number of times. It shouldn't be so fun, yet Liam can't remember the last time he enjoyed himself as much as this.

Liam pulls Garrett over to a different tree which is still dry underneath, both boys panting and grinning as they try to get their breaths back. He’s officially soaked through, his clothes clinging to his skin and almost physically weighing him down with how much water is in them. It doesn’t matter though, in this moment he feels like he can do anything. So he does.

Taking Garrett's other hand, he slowly pushes him until his back's against the tree. Garrett seems to have the same idea, already glancing at Liam's lips.

"Do it," Garrett breathes, and that's all Liam needs.

He leans in to close the distance between them, kissing Garrett with all the emotion that the storm has drawn out of him. Garrett kisses him back just as forcefully and lifts their hands, pressing them back against the tree. Liam gets the idea and presses his body against Garrett's, pinning his hands above his head.

He feels rather than hears Garrett groan into his mouth, the noise of the rain all but drowning out the sound. They break apart just slightly, panting heavily against each other's mouths. Garrett connects their lips again and thunder rolls across the sky, cacophonous and brilliant. They're almost complete strangers, yet nothing has ever felt so natural, so _right_. In the eye of the storm, there's only the two of them in the entire world. It's perfect.

Maybe there’s something to living in the present, after all.


End file.
